Halo: Civil War of Faith
by Soul of Black Chaos
Summary: Follow Naiklamuu as the The Rebirther of the Sanghelli race in a fierce fight against the Jiralhanae, possibly with an alliance from the Humans. R


**Disclaimer: Bungie Owns Halo, cause if I did I wouldn't be posting here cause I'd be rich of something. Please enjoy the now revised version of a story I let die. This starts different and I just wanted to try a different place. Please R&R or R&F whichever you do best. Thank you for reading.**

**Chapter 1: High Charity in Shambles, The Rebirther?**

**The air flickers slightly as the Sanghelli moves quietly through an alley of High Charity. The Jiralhanae and Prophets had declared war on them, and for that they must pay. A Brute stops and peers down the alley as though looking for him, stopping dead, Naiklamuu stands still pressed near the wall unmoving. A plasma rifle rests in his right hand, the hilt of a plasma sword in his left. The Brute snorts its distaste at the air and moves away from the entrance to the alley way. Across from him a door slides open and a Spec Ops elite stands looking around, ''Naiklamuu are you here?'' The other Sanghelli whispers quietly, deactivating the active camouflage Naiklamuu steps foreward.**

**''Its good to see you Ziko Zasamque, how are the others?'' Naiklamuu, whose own armor was strange not the normal combat armor or even Spec Ops armor. The armor reflected the Spec Ops reflection right back at him.**

**''The same to you Rebirther. The others are fine, we lost Vyek and Sqad in the begining, an ambush at the hanger.'' The Spec Ops Elite looked down each alley and waved Naiklamuu into the door which sealed. Two Spec Ops elites stood at the door, their older black armor dull from use. ''This building leads to the hanger from an underground passage, but it is heavily guarded by Brutes. The Masoulem(sp) can also be reached from these tunnels. There is word of the Demon being present, Unngoy reports say he was in the Hierarch chamber.''**

**''The Demon... Here?'' Naiklamuu says incredulously, how could the Demon get here. On holy... ground, no this was no longer holy ground. No longer did the prophets control them, word had spread from a few who had seen it from The Arbiters ship and heard the reports about Halo being a weapon. The Arbiter himself had imprisoned all on his ship who had said this, some of the prisoners were still alive, their fate is unknown now though. ''I must get to the Chamber of the Hierarchs and talk with the Demon.**

**''Talk with the Demon? But he's killed many of our own and for this he must die.'' Ziko Zasamque said angrily at the Rebirthers speak of just talking with the human that had killed thousands of their kin.**

**''Yes, remember we are as guilty as he is. The hundreds of human planets we have destroyed, atleast the humans don't attack our families... Right now the Humans may be our last chance, remember we have been fighting the war longer than the Jiralhanae, our fleets are now smaller and our numbers the same. Even with the Lekgoko and the Unngoy on our side...'' Naiklamuu trailed off, he didn't want to think what could happen to their homeworld with the Brutes now planning to pick off their race and make it extinct.**

**Ziko looked to the side as they passed through a hall holding twenty or so Unngoy and a pair of Lekgoko shifting nervously. The Sanghelli numbers were already low on High Charity due to the surprise attack. ''You go to the Hierarch Chamber, to the Masoulem if need be. Bight beware Rebirther the Brutes hold both of these places tightly, well that was the last report. **

**''Show me to the tunnels Ziko I must move quickly before it is too late.'' They began to run, past a ground of wounded Sanghelli children, each to small to wield a plasma rifle but each holding a plasma pistol. The children looked up in surprise in awe at the Rebirther which was nothing new to Naiklamuu. The Rebirther was an unknown figure, unlike the Arbiter. He was named in Sanghelli society only, not in the Prophets religion. The Rebirther was the one who would bring about a new age of enlightenment to his people, he been named it because of a birth mark the shape of a sun going supernova with the pattern of a cirlce traveling through his body. It was hard to see on his ebony skin but with the right light it could be seen. It was only known to higher ranking Sanghelli and anyone who told anyone else was considered a higher sin then a Heretic and slowly tortured to death.**

**Ziko stopped at a large hole and bends to press the older version pad near the door. The doors slide open slowly showing fast moving water below, a sickly blue color.. Unngoy blood, an immeasurable amount. ''Good luck Rebirther, please come back in one piece so may slay Jiralhanae together!'' **

**Holstering the sword hilt, Naiklamuu places his hand on Zikos shoulder, ''May your sword cut deep into the flesh of any Jiralhanae you find Ziko and may my blessing guide you. With that said Naiklamuu leaps into the water below the active camouflage on hisn armor turning on as he follows the markings placed in the tunnel toward the Masoleum to meet the human and try to prove to the human an alliance was needed if either race were to survive...**

**Well, short yes but the next time I update it should be a bit longer and fighting. Please shun my ideas or praise them as an alliance story has been overused but eh what can you do I want to try it. Have a wonderful day.**


End file.
